Danny and Paulina Phantom: Book 1
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a world where Paulina's parents are murdered right in front of her, she seeks comfort from the most unlikely source. But what will happen when she accompanies young Daniel Fenton into the Ghost Portal during the accident? What sort of strange abilities will they gain? Slight crossover with Dragon Ball Z!
1. Chapter 1

_**I've always wondered what it would be like if someone else had walked into the portal with Danny. Would they be accepted in a world that hates ghosts with a passion? Or would they be obliterated by the very people that they try so hard to protect? Read on, and see for yourselves!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Going Ghost!" = Talking

 _"Going Ghost!" = Thinking_

 **"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

It was a dark, stormy summer night in the quaint town of Amity Park. And that was mainly because of a massive thunderstorm that had just hit. It was strange, alright. It wasn't a hurricane, and yet it was currently raining a lot more than it has all summer. And sitting on the couch watching the Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods movie was a fourteen year old boy.

He had black hair that spiked in a forward direction, icy blue eyes, and a pale skin complexion. However, just from looking at his arms, which appear to be skin and bone, you can tell that his muscles aren't developing at a normal rate for a boy his age. He was currently wearing a pair of simple blue pajamas, a pair of blue slippers, and a soda drinking hat with the Four Star Dragon Ball on the front.

This is Daniel James Fenton, but he prefers to be called Danny by his friends and family. He was currently the only one awake since his parents and sister decided to turn in early, even though it was only 7:00 pm.

"Oh, yeah! Teach that overgrown housecat a lesson, Vegeta!" Danny said, cheering on the Prince of all Saiyans.

That was when a frantic knock at the door resounded through the house. This snapped Danny out of his fanboy moment as he looked at the front door.

 _"Now who could that be during a storm like this?"_ Danny thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Coming!"

Danny got up and went to answer the door, thinking it might be some sort of prank. What he saw when that door opened wasn't at all what he expected.

Standing out there in the rain was the most beautiful and popular girl in Danny's school. But something was definitely wrong with her. She was about Danny's age but was a few inches shorter than he was. She had wavy black hair that was a few shades lighter than Danny's own, baby blue eyes, and dark brown skin that showed off her Latina heritage. Her choice of clothing was a pink crop top that left her midriff bare, and tight fit skinny jeans.

However, there was definitely something seriously wrong with this picture. The girl's hair was soaked and matted due to the rain, and her eyes were red and puffy showing that she'd been crying recently. And her clothes were torn in a few places, along with a few shallow cuts that were still bleeding a little. And there were a few fresh bruises on her face.

"Paulina! What happened to you?!" Danny asked in worry.

He wasted no time in getting the injured girl out of the heavy rain, and wrapping her in a towel. The poor girl was still sobbing a bit, so Danny knew that whatever it was that happened to her must've been very traumatic.

"*sniff* It's a long story..." Paulina said through her tears.

"I have the time." Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Paulina took a few deep breaths to try and collect her thoughts, and began to explain everything. It turns out that a crazed man with a shotgun broke into the girl's house, and started firing like a madman. Her father tried to stop the shooter, but was gunned down with a well placed shot to the head. Her mother had managed to cut the intruder's arm with a knife, but she was also gunned down just as fast.

That was when the killer threw a few knives at Paulina, cutting her and causing the rips in her clothes. She had barely made it to Danny's house alive!

"...And that's what happened." Paulina said.

"Oh, dear! For what it's worth, we're all very sorry for your loss." Maddie said.

Danny's family had entered the room around the same time that Paulina had begun her story, and they heard everything.

"Do you know what the attacker looked like?" Jack asked.

"No sir. I didn't get a good look at him." Paulina replied. "All I remember is that he had a hook for a hand."

Danny knew that it was going to take very little time for the flesh wounds to heal, but it would take even longer for the emotional wounds to heal. But he and his family would be there for the Latina girl every step of the way.

* * *

 _ **I hope this story turns out to your liking. Please be sure to leave a constructive review if you can. Until next time! Oh, before I forget, here's a list of stories that I'm gonna be focusing on for awhile.**_

 _ **Danny and Paulina Phantom Book 1**_

 _ **Dan 10 V2**_

 _ **Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_

 _ **The Solar Prince**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Danny: Wow, looks like this idea actually got some reviews! I was worried that it wasn't gonna get any.**_

 _ **Paulina: I can't believe I'm actually going to get ghost powers! I wonder what my ghost form will look like?**_

 _ **Danny: All will be explained in this chapter, Paulina. But for now...**_

 _ **Both: BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

"Going Ghost!" = Talking

 _"Going Ghost!" = Thinking_

 **"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Training Two Warriors!**_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that terrible night, and things were at least starting to wind down. The cuts and bruises that Paulina had received from that crazed murderer had healed just fine, and she was beginning to open up a little more towards the Fenton family. Especially since they were allowing her to stay with them. But for every good thing, there were always bad things that followed.

The emotional trauma from that fateful night was so great, Paulina started having recurring nightmares. Each one very similar in the fact that the killer had come after her to finish the job, and ends up killing anyone who got in his way.

Every time the killer was about to kill and/or rape her, she'd wake up screaming and covered in a cold sweat. Many times she would break down crying due to how real the nightmare felt. Most of the time, Danny would be the one to calm the Latina girl down and get her to fall back into a dreamless sleep. And many of those times he's been forced to sleep in the same bed as Paulina since she didn't want him to leave. Fortunately for Danny, his parents and sister were very understanding as to why he kept doing this.

As the weeks had passed, Paulina had also formed a bond of friendship with Danny's other friends, Sam and Tucker. The goth girl and the technologically advanced boy had been told the whole story of what happened to Paulina, and were more than willing to give her a chance.

And as luck would have it, Danny's mom, Maddie, had decided to teach both children a unique form of martial arts so that they could protect themselves should they need to. Danny was learning the Turtle Style of martial arts, while Paulina was taught the way of the Crane Style. And even though neither teen had ever really trained before, they took to it like a shark to water! They were also learning the basics of harnessing a powerful inner energy called Ki.

They haven't unlocked their Ki just yet, but they were improving. This was a good thing for both of them. Especially since that killer was still out there somewhere.

But we currently find ourselves in the backyard of the Fenton Works. Danny and Paulina were currently in a sparring session, and neither fighter was giving an inch! Both teens were wearing different uniforms that seemed to fit their personalities perfectly.

Danny was wearing a bright white martial arts GI with a black shirt underneath his GI top, a black cloth belt tied around his waist, black wrist guards, and black shoes that looked like the ones Goku wears in the anime. And like Goku, Danny had the character "Kame", or Turtle, in a circle on the left side of the front of his GI, and an even bigger version of this mark on the back. Only the colors were inverted.

And all of that training with the physical exercise was definitely helping with Danny's muscle development. He had bulked up, but not so much that he looked like one of the jocks in his school. His muscles were more lean and compact as to not hinder his speed or agility.

Paulina's outfit was something else entirely. Before she and Danny had begun their martial arts training, Maddie had actually watched the entire Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Z. And after seeing and hearing about the armor that Vegeta wore, it made her curious as to whether or not that armor could be recreated to the same degree. So after many, many tries, _**(6,487 to be exact)**_ she succeeded in recreating Vegeta's Saiyan Battle Armor!

Now, Paulina was wearing a set of armor that was made for a female. She wore a dark blue undersuit that resembled a leotard, and a white and black Battle Jacket that lacked the shoulder pads that Vegeta had in the anime during the Saiyan Saga and the beginning of the Frieza Saga. She also wears white gloves and shoes that are much like those that Vegeta wears, only they're made for a woman. On the back of her Battle Jacket was the Japanese character for Crane in a circle.

Like Danny, Paulina had also developed a bit more muscle mass from her training. Mainly on her arms. The muscles on her arms weren't that big, but they were noticeable while not removing any of the girl's feminine looks.

The two clashed one last time in the middle of the yard as they struggled to beat each other in a grappling match. They were gritting their teeth as each fighter tried to overpower the other, as proven by the small veins bulging in their temples and on their arms. A few seconds later, they smiled and stopped applying pressure.

They pushed away from each other, and backed up until they were on opposite sides of the yard.

"Hey, Paulina! What do ya say we end this by trying to access our Ki?" Danny challenged.

"Sounds good to me." Paulina replied.

Both teens took up different stances that seemed to have certain similarities. Their legs were apart with their hands cupped back like they were about to launch something. This was the scene that Maddie, Jack, and Jazz walked into.

"Do you think they'll be able to access their Ki yet, mom?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, Jazz. But we'll soon find out." Maddie replied.

Suddenly, Paulina's body began to give off a faint purple glow. The power seemed to be pooling out all around her, but also looked like it was using the girl's hands as a focal point. The same could be said for Danny as bright blue energy began to pool into his hands.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..."

"Galick Gun..."

 **"HA!/FIRE!"**

Both teens thrusted their arms out as a beam of blue Ki and a beam of purple Ki shot out towards each other. However, these Ki beams were still pretty weak, so the clash only lasted a few seconds before the blasts dissipated.

Both teens were panting heavily from exerting so much energy at once, but one thing was certain, these two were going to become a pair of great warriors some day. And something tells me it will be sooner than they think.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I'm still working out everything about Paulina's ghost form. So the next chapter should have the actual transformation. I hope to hear some good reviews. Next I'm updating Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for waiting! I've finally come up with an appropriate look for Paulina's ghost form! And it all happens here in this chapter! So I hope you're ready to see their transformation from human to ghost in this chapter! ROLL FILM!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Going Ghost!" = Talking

 _"Going Ghost!" = Thinking_

 **"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Accident: Transformations of Ghostly Proportion!**_

* * *

"Come on, guys! Don't you wanna see if this thing works?"

It was another day at the Fenton home, only this time there was company over. It was Sam and Tucker like always, but this time they were here for a reason other than to just play video games. Or try to flirt with Paulina in Tucker's case.

You see, they had come over because Danny's parents had finally finished construction of their artificial Ghost Portal. With it, the two elder Fentons planned to prove the existence of Ghosts to the whole world! And also show the whole town that they weren't a couple of crazy lunatics. So, they came over to see the portal for themselves.

Unfortunately, the grand opening of the portal didn't go as planned. Jack plugged it in, but all they got was a small spark before it fizzled out. The two disappointed parents decided to try going over the schematics in the lab to try and figure out what went wrong while the four teens talked about what to do now.

Sam is for all intents and purposes a goth. She has black hair with some of it pulled up into a small ponytail on top of her head, pupiless purple eyes, and pale skin. Her choice of clothing included a black tank top that left her midriff exposed, a black skirt, and black combat boots. She also wore purple lipstick instead of red like most girls in high school.

While her personality may be labeled as a bit snarky, she's always there for those that she thinks of as her friends. She only wishes that her parents would accept her for who she is. And now she was trying to get Danny and Paulina to go into the portal and find out what went wrong with the darn thing.

"Sam, if I wasn't your friend, I'd say that they should totally go for it. But I am your friend, so I say that you've totally lost your marbles!" Tucker retorted.

Tucker could only be classified as a Grade-A Techno Geek. He had very short black hair, black eyes, and dark brown skin showing that he was probably of African descent. His choice of clothes include a red beret, a yellow turtleneck shirt, dark green cargo pants, and a pair of brown hiking boots. He also wears black, thick rimmed glasses to help with his impaired vision, and is almost never seen without his trusty PDA in hand.

Tucker was more of a realist, and thought that this Ghost Portal wouldn't work no matter what was tried. But that wasn't going to stop our soon-to-be-heroes from doing something totally nuts!

Neither teen bothered to put on a HAZMAT suit as they just stuck with their GI and Armor. While no one was looking, the two young martial artists walked into the portal to try and find out why the portal didn't turn on.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack were still looking over the schematics for the Ghost Portal. They just didn't understand what could've gone wrong.

"I don't get it, Maddie. I could've sworn that the calculations were right this time!" Jack said.

Maddie wasn't any happier about this failure either, but it was like her grandma always used to say to her. Through failing, you learn! From success? Mmm, not so much. That's when she noticed a flaw in their design plans.

"Oh, wait, there's the problem! Jack, I think we put the on button on the INSIDE of the portal by mistake." Maddie said.

"Well, in that case, we better unplug the portal and put that button where it should be. On the outside!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

The elder Fentons turned around to do just that, but their eyes widened in shock and worry as they noticed that two certain individuals weren't there anymore.

"Sam, Tucker, where'd Danny and Paulina go?" Jack asked.

The two ceased their argument, and noticed that their friends were no longer anywhere in sight. But that's when they heard the portal power up, followed by two very familiar screams of agony coming from inside the portal.

Danny and Paulina were in the worst pain they'd ever felt in their lives! It felt as if their flesh was being torn apart and put back together at the same time! As the two continued to scream in agony, they had no way of knowing that the electrical currents were making fragments of ectoplasm fuse with their DNA.

It soon ended, and the two teenagers managed to stumble out of the portal. But the others gasped in horror as they saw that the two had changed. No longer were they completely human.

Danny had turned very pale, his hair had turned white as the purest snowfall, and his eyes were glowing green. Even the colors of his GI had changed. His outfit was now black where the white was supposed to be, and white where there was supposed to be black.

The same could be said about Paulina's Armor, but she also looked different than Danny. Her hair had turned a darker shade of black than normal, and seemed to spike up a little bit, her skin was more of a pale green color, and instead of green her eyes were glowing red.

These two were no longer just human... They were now half ghost!

* * *

 _ **Well, there you go. Now I know that in the actual show, Danny has an Ice Core. But I wanna give Paulina an elemental core as well. If you guys have any suggestions, send them in and I'll post a poll for that on my profile. Also, the next chapter of Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse is still a work in progress.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I've decided to have Danny and Paulina's Ki Attacks run on ectoplasm when they're in their ghost forms. And I do plan on giving them a transformation that is like the Super Saiyan, but that won't come until way later on in the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any elements of Dragon Ball Z that are used in this story!**_

* * *

"Going Ghost!" = Talking

 _"Going Ghost!" = Thinking_

 **"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

Floating above the ground in a lotus position were Danny and Paulina in their usual GI and Armor, but instead of just doing things that normal teenagers would do, they were meditating. But why and how were they floating like they were?

Well, as luck would have it, Danny and Paulina's ghost forms were a permanent thing. They found that out after Maddie had taken blood samples - much to Danny's chagrin, since he hates needles - and ran a few noninvasive tests on them. Through these tests, they found that these new ghost forms were permanent. Trying to cure them would cause only one of three things to happen. One; they'd stay the same. Two; they'd die and become full ghosts, which is not an option. Or three; they'd be cured, but that's a very, very low chance.

So, the two of them decided to try and gain control of their newfound forms and powers through training, and meditation. So far, it was a very slow process. Their newfound ghost powers kept acting up at the worst possible moments. Like that time where Danny almost dropped and broke a family heirloom when his hands turned intangible. Fortunately, he went solid in time to catch it and prevent the break.

So that brings us to where we are now. While they were meditating, Danny and Paulina were also gaining greater control of their Ki by using it to float in midair like they were doing. And it would've gone by a lot more peacefully had a blue mist not escaped from their mouths.

Immediately, the two got out of their meditative states and got into their signature fighting stances. From the ground burst a couple of low level ghosts of very little intelligence that looked like green octopi with glowing red eyes. And boy, did they look hungry.

The two ghostly octopi charged at Danny and Paulina, having declared them to be prey. However, even in human form our protagonists were a force to be reckoned with! All it took was a single punch from Danny and a well placed kick from Paulina to knock them into the wall. The octopus ghosts fled for the Fenton Portal, now realizing that these two were NOT easy prey.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Paulina called after them.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Danny added.

The two of them knew that this was going to be a very long day, so they went back inside to get changed out of their martial arts training clothes and into their school attire. Something told them that this was going to be a week to remember.

* * *

 _ **Mystery Meat: Part 1**_

* * *

The entire Fenton family was in the kitchen with each member doing their own thing. Maddie was working on a new ghost hunting tool at the counter, Jazz was reading a psychology book, Danny and Paulina were finishing up their breakfast, and Jack was busy reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

Danny and Paulina were no longer wearing their GI and Armor, choosing to wear weighted variants of their regular clothing. They had definitely changed during the course of their martial arts training. Both now had gotten to be pretty tall for their age, and were definitely strong enough to fend off most non ghostly enemies.

Danny brought his morning bagel up to his mouth to finish it up, but his hand turned intangible without him noticing, causing the bread to fall to the table before he could take a bite.

Paulina giggled at her fellow half ghost's misfortune before the same thing happened to her when her orange juice spilled on her top. Danny grinned as a sign of mirth before asking "Not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot, is it?"

Paulina mock glared at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder. The other three Fenton's smiled at this display. The two seem to be falling hard for each other, but they're both too dense to realize it. They just wondered if they'd ever manage to handle such a strange double life.

They're kinda like Goku and Vegeta in a way, only neither of them are at each other's throats and they aren't really Saiyans.

Finally, Maddie looked up from the device she was working on, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done."

"What did you say?" Jack asked, having heard only the last two words his wife spoke. "It's done?! **THE FENTON FINDER IS FINALLY DONE!** This baby uses satellite signals, and natural ectoplasmic fields to lead you right to the ghosts!"

"It uses what to track what?" Danny asked.

Just then, a mechanical voice that sounded kind of like a woman resounded from the device in the elder Fenton's hands.

 _"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Two ghosts are near. Walk forward."_ The device instructed.

Jack did just that, knowing that it was directing him towards the two halfas in front of him. He knew they hated feeling like lab rats, but the kids knew that this one wasn't his fault. So they just ignored it. Once he was close enough, the machine spoke again.

 _"Ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_

"Nice to see that there weren't any glitches with this one, eh, kids?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. And the fact that it can detect halfas just makes it even more efficient." Danny admitted.

Paulina just nodded in agreement. She was just glad that the Fentons weren't using any of their ghost hunting technology to hunt her and Danny. But pretty soon, she noticed the time and knew that she and Danny would have to get going very soon if they didn't want to be late for school.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want mister Lancer to get on our case about being late." Paulina said.

"Hop in my car. I'll give you guys a ride." Jazz offered.

"Thanks, sis!" Danny said.

And so, the three teenagers made their way to the garage. It wouldn't be a very long drive with Jazz at the wheel, so they definitely wouldn't need to worry about being late for school.

* * *

 _ *****Later…*****_

* * *

Casper High School is much like any other school these days with its fair share of pros and cons. The cons included teachers that showed blatant favoritism, bad equipment, a horde of bullies, and bad cafeteria food. While the pros include their nigh unstoppable football team, the Casper Ravens, along with the… hmm… you know, I don't think there are any other pros.

Danny and Paulina had just met up with Sam and Tucker, and were walking through the halls to their first class. All the while, they were talking about how things were really beginning to change for all of them. Especially for Danny and Paulina with their ghost powers.

"So what's it like having ghost powers anyway?" Tucker asked.

"It's pretty cool, but they can get pretty troublesome at times." Paulina replied.

"Yeah. They always seem to activate on their own at the most inconvenient of times." Danny added.

"You mean like right now?" Sam asked.

Our two half ghost warriors looked confused for a minute before they looked down and saw that their lower bodies had become intangible, causing them to sink through the floor. They yelped in slight fear before Tucker and Sam grabbed their arms and pulled them back up. Their lower bodies returned to normal shortly after.

Paulina sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You see? If this stuff happens when others are around, then Danny and I will lose any and all respect we have!" Paulina griped.

"Well, at least you're popular so it might not be that big of a deal for you, but with how low on the school's social ladder I am I'll go from geek to freak in less than a fortnight!" Danny said.

The two walked down the hall with their heads down and Danny phased through a vending machine. Only this time it was intentional. Having grabbed two bags of peanuts, Danny handed one to Paulina who gave him a grateful smile. Since becoming half ghost but also somehow having Saiyan DNA in their systems, their appetites and metabolisms had increased dramatically. So they needed a little pick me up.

"Aw, come on guys!" Sam said as she and Tucker caught up with them. "Your powers don't make you freaks, they make you unique. And unique is good! That's why I'm goth and an ultra recyclo vegetarian."

"Which means what, exactly?" Tucker asked.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Paulina clarified. "Not that I understand why. I mean, meat's an important source of protein."

"Ah, who cares about that?" Tucker asked, glad that SOMEONE agreed with him. "Guys, I got two words for ya. Meat connoisseur."

Tucker sniffed Danny and Paulina a couple of times, slightly freaking the two out before he grinned at them.

"Last night you had sloppy joes." Tucker stated.

"Impressive." Danny said, genuinely impressed.

"Meat heightens the senses. And my all meat streak is fourteen years strong!" Tucker declared proudly.

"Well today your streak ends, Tucker. The school board finally agreed to a change in things. I wore 'em down." Sam declared triumphantly.

"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker demanded.

Later that day at lunch, Danny and Paulina were sitting at a table as they waited for Sam and Tucker to arrive. They were currently getting the lunches they'd brought out, which was technically four different bento boxes each, and were surprised to see Sam and Tucker arriving with the strangest food they'd ever seen.

"What the heck IS that stuff? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked.

Indeed. On Sam and Tucker's trays were large slices of bread that appeared to have grass growing out of them. Something that both puzzled and disgusted the two half ghost teenagers.

"Yeah, and you can thank Sam for that. She changed the lunch menu and took the meat away!" Tucker griped.

"Trust me, Tucker. You'll thank me for this later when you're both healthier and have clearer arteries." Sam quipped.

"I'm really glad I don't eat the food here." Paulina mumbled.

Danny just nodded in agreement, his mouth full of shrimp and fried rice.

* * *

 _ *****Back at Fenton Works…*****_

* * *

While Jack and Maddie were working on perfecting the Ghost Finder upstairs, the Ghost Portal in the basement opened up as a new ghost slowly flew out of the ectoplasmic portal. But this one was different from the octopus ghosts that Danny and Paulina fought before.

This one was human in form.

It appeared to be an elderly lady with pale green skin, white hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a lunch lady's uniform which was pink with the traditional white apron, yellow gloves and a hairnet.

She sniffed the air a few times before coming to a conclusion that just might be very hazardous to everyone's health.

"Ohhh! Somebody changed the menu." she said.

Without another word, she turned invisible and intangible before flying up through the roof and to the source of what was getting her so mad. Something tells me that our two Saiyan ghosts are going to get quite the workout in the next coming few days.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long, but I had hit a major wall in terms of the plot for this story and needed to take a break from it. But I hope you guys like the chapter, and remember to vote on the poll I have up for Yang's partner Bakugan. That poll is for another story, before you ask.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Power Levels:**_

 _ **Danny (Base Form): 1200**_

 _ **Danny (Ghost Form): 2800**_

 _ **Paulina (Base Form): 1307**_

 _ **Paulina (Ghost Form): 2750**_

 _ **Lunch Lady: 5000**_


End file.
